Code geass genderbender
by breannagabreil
Summary: it's the anime with a female Lelouch
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Code Geass

* * *

Two children a boy and a girl climbing a cliff

The girl can't climb it so the boy helps her.

Then they see something terrifying.

The date was August 10th, in the year 2010 of the imperial calendar, the Holy Britannian empire had just declared war upon Japan, the far east island nation had held fast to its neutrality and now Britannia is now the world's only superpower.

female voice. Rights to Japan's underground resources became a hotly disputed issue straining the already deep-rooted diplomatic tensions between the two.

In the deciding battle for the mainland Britannian forces introduced into combat automaton armored knights known as the nightmare frames.

The enemy forces were greater than anticipated and the nightmares obliterated the Japanese line of defense on the mainland with little effort.

Japan became a dominion of the empire, the country was stripped of its freedom, it's rights and its name.

Area 11, the defeated and once proud nation of Japan was rechristened with a mere number.

A boy is sitting on a rock looking sad.

I swear, I swear Suzaku so help me said a girl.

I will one day obliterate Britannia said the girl.

* * *

Stage 1: the day a new demon was born.

* * *

7 years after the war.

2017 a.t.b.

Britannian residence - Tokyo settlement

At an apartment.

Here's video footage of yesterday's terrorist bombing at Osaka there are a reported 59 casualties said the new reporter.

A device beeps and an old man tenses up.

You're out of time, from here on you'll make your moves every 20 seconds said a man.

Huh! Very well i'm game said a nobleman.

The old man gets nervous.

Then the door opens and two school kids walk in.

Did your subitise arrive? Asks the noblemen.

Thank heaven I'm saved said the old man.

Are things going well at school? Asks the old man.

What have you hear school kids said the nobleman.

Hmm! Well look at this a nobleman said a girl.

I envy you kids today, you have so much time on your hands said the nobleman.

Time for regrets said the nobleman.

What's your name? Asks the nobleman.

Luluko Lamperouge said Luluko.

Ha! Whoa said a boy.

Now, wait a minute! You can't win this one it's impossible said the boy.

Rivalz! When do you think we would have to leave in order to make our next class? Asks Luluko.

Uh! 20 minutes if we bust our hump said Rivalz.

Then be sure you drive safely on the way back said Luluko.

Huh? Said Rivalz.

I'll need 9 minutes said Luluko.

By the way, about yesterday said Luluko.

Understood ma'am said the old man.

We'll discuss it later said the old man.

9 minutes! You only have 20 seconds per move said the nobleman.

Enough time said Luluko.

You start with a king said the nobleman.

He laughs.

* * *

Scene changes to Ashford Academy.

Where's Luluko? Asks a girl.

She went somewhere with Rivalz said girl 2.

What? Maybe it's poker this time said, Shirley.

They seem to forget they're on the student council said, Shirley.

Their off gambling for money said, Shirley.

Lulu may be smart but she wastes her brain on stupid things said, Shirley.

If she'd apply herself in school she'd get high grades said, Shirley.

Oh, I wish my darling Lulu would be serious young lady said, Milly.

Please madam president said, Shirley.

* * *

Scene changes to a truck.

Perfect said a man.

Now that we finally steal thing it's all because Tameki couldn't Naoto's plan said the man.

And now we've got a problem said the man.

* * *

Scene back to the chess match.

An object dropped on the floor.

I love playing against nobility, when they lose they always payout of pride said Rivalz.

By the way, 8 minutes 32 seconds is a new record said Rivalz.

He also didn't have much time to move either and as opponents go the nobles are testy said Luluko

Their just overprivileged parasites that's all said Luluko

Well, then why don't you challenge one of the 11's said Rivalz.

There nothing like us britannians said Rivalz.

Then they see a terrorist attack on a TV.

We apologize for the delay said a computer voice.

Computer: now his royal highness Prince Clovis 3rd Prince of Britannia will address the nation.

To all my imperial subjects said Clovis.

Including the many cooperative 11's who chose to serve the empire of Britannia said Clovis.

Do you not see my pain? Asks Clovis.

My heart from my chest only to be torn apart said Clovis.

The remnants are filled with rage and sadness said Clovis.

However, as ruler of area 11, I will not tolerate terrorism of any kind said Clovis.

Because the battle we fight is righteous one said Clovis.

A virtuous battle to protect the well being of one and all said Clovis.

Then Clovis held a moment of silence.

well, Aren't you gonna join in? Asks Rivalz.

Aren't you? Asks Luluko

Ha! It's sort of embarrassing said Rivalz

And I agree with you said Luluko.

Besides spilling tears over those people won't bring them back to life now will it said Luluko.

Dang, that's dark buddy said Rivalz.

It's all about self-satisfaction said Luluko.

Doesn't matter how hard you try if you can't do it there's not you'll change the world said Luluko.

* * *

Scene changes to an unknown location.

You were magnificent your highness said Woman 1.

One would you were attending a party while doing that said woman 1.

I need to change costumes said Clovis.

My you're so self condo Fendt said woman 1.

It's all in the performance said Clovis.

Since the media wanted charismatic prince I give them one said Clovis.

Untrue said Man 1.

Prince Clovis our key purpose in life is to support and assist your reign in any way we can said Man 1.

His reign is a pathetic sham said a blonde man.

Your highness said Man 2.

A soldier said the blonde man.

Egged how boorish of you said Clovis.

I beg your pardon, your highness, my lord said man 2.

Not another appearance for him said the blonde man.

You fool said Clovis.

The police were informed that it was medical equipment that's all said man 2.

If we scrabble the royal army there will be said man 2.

Deploy the royal guard, the nightmares as well said Clovis.

* * *

Scene changes to Rivalz and Luluko on the road.

That first move you made said Rivalz.

Hmm said Luluko

Why'd you start with the king? Asks Rivalz.

If a king doesn't lead how can he expect his subordinates to follow? Asks Luluko.

What's with that? Asks Rivalz.

What's what? Asks Luluko.

Do you fantasize about running a major corporation? Asks Rivalz.

No ambition like that will ruin your health said Luluko

Whaah said Rivalz.

We're gonna die said Rivalz.

* * *

You idiot watch where you're going said the man.

No, not that way said the woman.

Then Semi Truck crashes.

* * *

Ah was that our fault? Asks Rivalz.

I don't think so said Luluko.

What the said Luluko

Oh man, this sucks said Rivalz.

Looks like the power line on the bike got cut said Rivalz.

Yeah, Rivalz come check this out said Luluko.

Hey over here said man 1.

Whoa, nasty crash said man 2.

What happened? Some sort of accident? Asks woman 1.

Probably a drunk driver said man 3.

Probably some moron said woman 2.

Hey maybe somebody outta go help said man 4.

All those idiots said Luluko.

Wait said Rivalz.

Look the student rescue team has arrived said man 5,

Like why doesn't somebody call for help you know? Asks woman 3.

Hey, are you all right? Asks Luluko.

Then she sees a ladder on the side of the truck.

* * *

Scene change

Yeah yeah I know it's the right thing to do but I wish the girl would quit flaunting her pride and just give it a rest for a while said Rivalz.

Now we're gonna be late to school said Rivalz.

* * *

Scene change.

Nagata? Nagata said a female.

* * *

Scene change to the top of the truck.

Can you hear me? Are you ok? Asks Luluko.

It's you finally I have found my said a female voice.

But where? Said Luluko.

Are you in there? Asks Luluko.

Then the truck starts to move and Luluko falls in.

Stop i'm in here said Luluko.

Aah said Luluko.

So would you call that a hit and run? Asks Rivalz.

Why don't they sick a ladder on the inside too? Asks Luluko.

Then the military fires at the truck.

Give up now or we'll shoot to kill said a man.

Now, what do we do that the army said, Nagata?

Have you forgotten that's what I'm here for said the female?

If I jump I have the choice of breaking my neck or getting shot said Luluko.

I can try my cell to said Luluko.

Can you enter the subway via the Azabu route? Asks the female.

Kallen let's use it here why not said, Nagata.

Because that would mean a bloodbath said, Kallen.

You're right said, Nagata.

I've seen her before said Luluko.

* * *

Scene change.

Luluko come on where are you calls Rivalz.

We've gotta get to school said Rivalz.

* * *

Scene change.

Army attack again.

But someone attacks them,

A slash harken said a soldier.

The truck opens to reveal a machine.

A Knightmare said the soldier.

Crap these guys are real terrorist said Luluko.

You fellas know full well what this badass mother can do said, Kallen.

The rest of back off I'll take care of this guy said a man.

I can only assume you dug that obsolete relic out of some trash hep said the man.

An overhill Glasgow is no match for a Sutherland said the man.

Not to mention a filthy 11 who surpns the compassion of our glorious emperor said the man.

Kallen, we should both split up said, Nagata.

Both of us can't risk being killed said, Nagata.

Run for it said, Nagata.

Simple-minded 11 said a woman.

No way it's stuck said, Kallen.

Secondhand junk said the man.

I'll admit I really like your spirit however said the man.

* * *

Scene change

No connection we're out of range said Luluko.

Judging by the darkness and road surface we must be driving along the old subway lines said Luluko.

They're headed for an exit somewhere in ghetto said Luluko.

Getting out will be dangerous said Luluko.

Yeah okay, i've got it said Luluko.

Not big on the military but i'll take there protection said Luluko.

If I give them the terrorist communicator said Luluko.

Wait I forgot said Luluko.

* * *

Scene change.

Some friend leaving me behind like that said Rivalz.

* * *

Scene change.

Ah-ha said a man.

What are you doing? Asks Bartley.

Looking at a man who blundered am I right said the man.

Why you said, Bartley.

You really screwed this one up said the man.

The terrorist came along and stole whatever it is you and Prince Clovis were working on said the man.

Retrieving it is simple said the man.

But you want to sweep up all their compatriots, in addition, said the man.

Well let the terrorists go and you can find their hideout too said the man.

Congratulations you're reasoning was spot on said the man.

It was nothing I just thought it was strange said a woman.

Ok that's enough what is it the special corps wants out of this said, Bartley.

I'm merely saying I'd like to assist with the clean up said the man.

To assist? Said Bartley.

Correct cause its data I want said the man.

Excuse me but what in the world was it they just stole anyway? Asks the woman.

Chemical weapons said, Bartley.

In other words poison gas said, Bartley.

* * *

The terrorists are hiding in the subway system said a voice.

Your mission is to locate the weapon they've stolen, investigate the old subway runs through the 11 residential districts in the Shinjuku ghetto report in the moment you spot them said the voice.

Recovery will be handled by us the royal guard said the voice.

You people bare the honorary title of britannian now but you were born 11's therefore the stance of these monkey oughta be a familiar one said the man.

If you want to earn the right to carry arms than show some results said the voice.

This is your opportunity to show your loyalty to Britannia said the man.

Yes My lord said the soldiers.

Scene change

Nagata drives the truck into a ditch.

An accident said Luluko.

No good said Nagata.

Please Ohgi find me said Nagata.

Scene change

A soldier find the truck and radios back.

4-0-4 has sighted the target said male voice 1..

Roger prepare for recovery said male voice 2.

Scene change.

Now i can use this chance to climb up said Luluko.

She is attacked by the soldier.

Are you Britannian? Asks Luluko.

That's enough mindless murder said the solider.

Wait i'm not one of said Luluko.

You plan to use poison gas said the soldier.

Don't play dumb with me said the soldier.

Get off me said Luluko.

I'm not here by choice said Luluko.

And if that's poison gas it was made in Britannia wasn't wasn't it said Luluko.

My god said the soldier.

Mindless murder said Luluko.

Then why don't you just oberlate Britannia? Asks Luluko.

Luluko said the soldier.

It's me, Suzaku said Suzaku.

You became a Britannian soldier said Luluko.

Yeah and what about you? Said Suzaku.

You're a said Suzaku.

What are you saying? Asks Luluko.

Then the device in the truck opens

Suzaku grabs her and put a gas mask on her.

Then he takes to the ground with him.

That's not poison gas said Suzaku.

What is it? Asks Suzaku,

Scene change

Sorry i left my radio in my coat said Kallen.

It's okay the Glasgow's systems are useable said a male.

So were we right? Asks the male

I think so i bet it's poison gas like intelligence said Kallen.

And Nagata? Asks the male.

I don't know, I think he made it underground said Kallen.

Scene change

Tell me the truth Suzaku said Luluko.

Poison gas, this girl said Luluko.

Hey that's what they told us in the briefing I swear said Suzaku.

Stinking monkey said a man.

Being an honorary Britianian will not excuse you said the man.

But sir i was told this was poison gas said Suzaku.

How dare you question orders said the man.

_This is bad thought Luluko. _

_A poisonous situation which poses a threat to Suzaku's superiors if it's unleashed thought Luluko. _

However in light of your outstanding military achievements i'm going to be lentiant said the man.

Private Kururugi take this and execute the terrorist said the man.

But she's not a terrorist said Suzaku.

She's a civilian who got caught up in all this said Suzaku.

You insaborntanten little said the man.

That's an order said the man.

Didn't you swear your loyalty and your life to Britannia? Asks the man.

Yes but said Suzaku.

But I can't said Suzaku.

What said the man.

I won't do it sir said Suzaku.

I won't shoot a civilian said Suzaku.

I can't follow your orders sir said Suzaku.

Very well said the man.

Suzaku said Luluko.

Well Britannian school girl, it's not a good day to cut class said the man.

Collect the other girl, after you've secured her kill the student said the man.

Then cab of truck catches on fire and explodes.

Scene change

They got away? Said Bartley.

And you call yourselves the royal guard? Said Bartley.

Forgive me my lord said a man.

The blast was mainly directed upwards but said the man.

Why do think i only told you people about this? Asks Bartley.

We'll continue the investigation said the man.

The plan had moved forward to the next phase said Clovis.

But but your highness said Bartley.

If knowledge of her gets out, i'll be disinherited said Clovis.

Tell them back home we're carrying out a planned urban renewal said Clovis.

As Clovis, third prince of the empire, I command you said Clovis.

Destroy Shinjuku Ghetto leave no one alive said Clovis.

The military carries out Clovis's orders.

Scene changes.

What the hell are you? Asks Luluko.

The chaos is all your fault, isn't it? Asks Luluko.

Not only that but Britannia has, they even killed Suzaku said Luluko.

Stay quiet okay said Luluko.

Wait here said Luluko.

Report said the man.

We found only 11's here, sir said soldier 1.

You're sure of it? Asks the man.

That exit come out here said the man.

Yes sir, it matches up with our map of the old city said soldier 1.

Then her cell phone rings.

Then Luluko is pushed up against a wall.

What an appropriate location for a terrorist to meet her end said the man.

You bastard said Luluko.

Still you did well for a student but that's to be expected you're a Britannaian said the man.

Unfortunately my clever young friend you have no future said the man.

She mustn't die said the girl.

You shot her said Luluko.

Our orders were to bring her back alive if possible said the man.

Oh well nothing can be done about it now said the man.

We'll tell our superiors that our royal guard found the terrorists hideout and killed them all said the man.

Regrettably the female hostage had already been tortured to death said the man.

What do you think school girl? Asks the man.

_How can this been happening first Suzaku's killed and then this girl thought Luluko._

_And now i'm about die before i've had a chance to do a single thing with my life thought Luluko._

_Gone with a heartbeat thought Luluko. _

_Nunally thought Luluko._

You don't want it to end here, do you? Asks a voice.

What said Luluko.

You appear to have a reason for living said the voice.

The girl? That's impossible said Luluko.

If I grant you power could you go on? Asks the girl.

I propose a deal said the girl.

In exchange for this power you must agree to make my one wish come true said the girl.

Accept this contract and you accept it's conditions said the girl.

While living in the world of human you will live unlike any other said the girl.

A different providence, a different time, a different life said the girl.

The power of the king will condemn you to a life a solitude said the girl.

Are you prepared for this? Asks the girl.

A convergence with a ragnarok connection said a man.

So the myth is beginning once again said the man.

Yes i hereby accept the terms of your contract said Luluko.

Say how should a Britannian who detests her own country live? Asks Luluko.

Are you some kind of radical? Asks the man.

What wrong? Asks Luluko.

Why not shoot? Asks Luluko.

Your opponent is just a schoolgirl said Luluko.

Or have you finally realized the only ones who should kill are prepared to be killed said Luluko/

What's happening here? Asks the man.

I Luluko Vi Britannia command you to all of you die said Luluko.

Yes, your highness said the man.

Fire said the man.

Then they all kill themselves.

_That was the turning point, since that day, I've lived a lie said Luluko. _

_The lie of living said Luluko. _

_My name too was a lie said Luluko. _

_My personal history a lie said Luluko. _

_Nothing but lies said Luluko. _

_I was sick to death of a world that couldn't be changed said Luluko. _

_But even in my lies, I wouldn't give up in despair said Luluko. _

_But now this incredible power is mine said Luluko._

Well then said Luluko.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own code Geass

* * *

don't understand said Luluko.

What is it you wanted me to do? Asks Luluko.

Why did you give me this bizarre power? Asks Luluko.

Then the building shakes.

Luluko turns and a knightmare appears.

How could all these royal guards be dead? Asks a woman.

What happened here girl and why is a Britannian student in a place like this? Asks the woman.

Are you deaf? Answer me or i'll say the woman.

Answer me said the woman.

I order you to come out at once said Luluko.

Who the hell do you think you are to order me? Asks the woman.

It only works with direct eye contact said Luluko.

My name is Alana spacer, my father's a duke said Luluko.

Nobility said the woman,

My id cards in my breast pocket said Luluko.

After you confirm who I am, i'll ask for your protection said Luluko.

She comes out of the knightmare.

Keep your hands up in the air, i'll take out your ID said the woman.

Now then hand your knightmare over to me said Luluko.

Understood said the woman.

The code number is XG2-IG2D4 said the woman.

Got it said Luluko.

What the said the woman.

* * *

Scene change.

So are we having a bad day? Asks a scientist.

Looks like you missed your chance to go to heaven Private Kururugi said the scientist.

I did say Suzaku.

Where? Asks Suzaku.

Ah, we're still in the Shinjuku ghetto said the scientist.

With Prince Clovis nearby this is probably the safest place anywhere said the woman.

This is what saved your life said the woman.

You're lucky it was under your protective suit because that's what deflected the bullet said the scientist.

Is it a keepsake? Asks the woman.

Yeah very said Suzaku.

You 11's believe that gods live inside of everything even objects, don't you? Asks the scientist.

I guess this one said Suzaku,

Is Luluko said Suzaku?

What's the latest on the situation? Asks Suzaku.

It looks like the poison gas was released said the scientist.

Massive 11 casualties have been reported, said the scientist.

They haven't caught the perpetrators yet said the woman.

They haven't huh not yet said Suzaku.

Pvt Kururugi how experience do you have in piloting a knightmare frame? Asks the scientist.

There's no way an 11 would be made a knight said Suzaku.

Well supposing you could say the scientist.

Congratulations the only knightmare of its kind awaits you said the scientist.

Once you take the controls of this big beauty everything will change you and your world said the scientist.

Whether you want it to or not said the woman.

* * *

Scene change

Those damn Britannians said, Kallen.

Kallen can the Glasgow still move? Asks a male,

Don't Ohgi it's all right i'll decoy them said, Kallen.

* * *

Scene change

Get the people out of here, the only ones who will be captured are those of us in the resistance said, Kallen.

I know but we're trapped they've got us completely surrounded said Ohgi.

* * *

Scene change

At Ashford academy in the girls' locker room.

A girl's cell phone rings.

Lulu? What in the world have you been doing? Where are you now? Asks the girl.

If you keep cutting class you'll get held back said the girl.

Are you near a TV? Asks Luluko.

A TV said the girl.

Sorry but this is important said Luluko.

Hang on said the girl.

Hey, can I change the channel? Asks the girl.

To what? Asks girl 2?

The news said Luluko.

Is there anything about Shinjuku? Asks Luluko.

The news let's see said the girl.

There's nothing on, traffic restrictions said the girl.

Why is it restricted? Asks Luluko.

I don't know they're not saying said the girl.

_I get it, once they finish off they'll release news that favors the military said Luluko. _

Oh, you're gambling again aren't you said the girl.

I warned you before more than once how dangerous that is said the girl.

Yep, you caught me said Luluko.

By the way, tell my little sister that I'm going to be home late tonight would you bye said Luluko.

Ooh, why does she always hang up on me like that? Said the girl.

She dials her back.

Voice: The number you have called is beyond service range.

Oh darn it not this again said the girl.

* * *

They need to keep a lid on information so it'll be hard for them to call in backup said Luluko.

They'll have to make do with the pieces they have on the board said Luluko.

But i'm hemmed in here, it'll be tough to break through by myself said Luluko.

Gaining refugees carries risk as well said Luluko.

I wanted payback for being dragged into your fight said Luluko.

* * *

Scene change

It's our Glasgow friend said a man.

* * *

Scene change

Just 30 minutes left said, Kallen.

The west entrance said Luluko.

Use the tracks to move to the west entrance said Luluko.

Who's this? Asks Kallen.

* * *

Scene change

How do you know this code? Asks Kallen.

That doesn't matter said Luluko.

If you want to win you're just gonna have to trust me said Luluko.

* * *

Scene change.

To win said, Kallen.

Okay, what do I do now? Asks Kallen.

Since you trusted me you're gonna win said Luluko.

Jump onto the train said Luluko.

Gotcha said, Kallen.

So you think you can get through that why hmm said the man.

If that's your plan then? Said the man.

You go after Glasgow said the man.

Yes my lord said the soldier.

Then Luluko attacks the other knightmare.

What the said the man?

Shot by friendly fire said the man?

What your name and you're unit said the man.

We're after the one-armed enemy said Luluko.

Oh my god, a terrorist said the man.

You son of a said the man.

Then Kallen attacks.

You saved me but how did you get ahold of a Sutherland said Kallen.

What? Where did she go? Asks Kallen.

Kallen, what the hell was that radio message earlier? Asks Ohgi.

What? She contacted you too? Asks Kallen.

Sure did and Yoshida's group outta be here soon said Ohgi.

Are you in charge? Asks Luluko.

Uh yeah said Ohgi.

I present to you the cargo in that train over there, they're tools for your victory said Luluko.

If you want to use them to win then follow my orders said Luluko.

There's more here said a woman.

Here too said a man.

This is amazing, I'm thinking we should give this girl a chance said the man.

All this but how? Asks Kallen.

The girl in the Glasgow said Luluko.

Yes said, Kallen.

Stay where you are, you're units gonna run decoy you got that said Luluko.

Understood said, Kallen.

Energy filler status? Asks Luluko.

About 15 minutes worth said, Kallen.

Then recharge it and in 10 minutes I'll contact you with you're next instructions said Luluko.

She sighs.

This is wearing me out said Luluko.

Still, I'll need determination to succeed said Luluko.

After all, I'm betting my life in this game said Luluko.

* * *

Scene change

The terrorist are mixed among the 11 populace and are mounting resistance against us said a man.

But they pose little threat to our massive superiority said the man.

We know that moving on said Clovis.

Understood your Highness said the man.

The gas capsules are just as the public thinks said the man.

Yes, we'll keep searching for the girl said the man.

Either way I want her captured dead or alive said Clovis.

* * *

Scene change

Hey, are you certain about this whole thing? Asks man 1.

They've all had there I.F.F's removed said man 1.

What if this a trap? Asks man 1.

The other side has a total advantage in this war said Ohgi.

They don't need to set traps said Ohgi.

Alright, people let's move said Ohgi.

Get to your assigned points said Ohgi.

P-1, can you move said Luluko.

It operated the same as what you're used to said Luluko.

Can't you tell us who you are? Asks Ohgi.

At least you're name said Ohgi.

Can't do that said Luluko.

What if these signals are being intercepted? Asks Luluko.

Anyway, if Q-1 is one schedule enemy Sutherlands will probably within the next 20 seconds said Luluko.

Probably two of them said Luluko.

Shoot them threw the wall said Luluko.

Aw, she's out of her mind said man 1.

Everyone double check your weapons said Ohgi.

What? Are you serious? Asks Man.

* * *

Scene change,

Enemies spotted at point F-32 said a soldier,

A feint said Clovis.

Tell the Lazlo squad to go straight in said, Bartley.

Have Eugen and Valerie strike from the rear said Bartley,

* * *

Then the resistance follows Luluko's plan.

* * *

Scene change.

Sir Eugen and Sir Valerie both lost said a man.

An ambush said Clovis.

_An I.D signal can be a double-edged sword said Luluko. _

_Besides if the terrorist follows I issue my task at hand is sure to be complete said Luluko. _

P-1, P-4, P-7, move a 100 meters to the right and fire your slask harkens towards 3' o clock said Luluko.

You heard her, do what the girl says said Ohgi,

Damn, what else does she want us to do? Asks man 1.

P-5 are you ready? Asks Luluko.

Yeah said P-5

Quit calling me that said P-5.

* * *

Scene change.

The enemies moving towards G-28 said a man.

Send Lazlo squad I mean Glaube squad said, Bartley.

This means terrorists have our military weaponry said Clovis.

Sir Glaube has ejected said a man.

His units have been lost said the man.

Our codes, they're intercepting our transmissions said, Bartley.

We already have sir four times said man 2.

Do it again said, Bartley.

Failure is unacceptable said Clovis.

Forgive me said, Bartley.

Then the scientist pops up on the screen.

Hello said the scientist.

What is it? Asks Bartley.

We're in the middle of an operation said, Bartley.

I say it's time the A.S.E.E.C's special weapon was deployed said the scientist.

There's no time for this right now said Clovis.

* * *

Scene change,

R-2 fire anchor said Luluko.

B-7 use the U.N ordinance said Luluko.

N group you'll continue your advance said Luluko.

You bloody 11's said a man.

* * *

Scene change.

Man: we just lost the Lazlo squad.

We'll have to bring up Quincy's squad said Clovis.

My lord that will break the encirclement said, Bartley.

* * *

Scene change,

Now then the enemy has five options said Luluko.

* * *

Scene change.

Reinforce the breech with some of the units guarding me said Clovis.

Man: all we know for certain is that enemy forces are here.

Scene change.

Man: who ordered them to break formation?.

Well, that's a stupider move than I expected said Luluko.

You Q-1 do you have an area map? Said Luluko.

* * *

Scene change.

Yes said, Kallen.

I have a map of the old town said, Kallen.

But it has no current landmarks said, Kallen.

It'll do said Luluko.

* * *

Scene change.

All right, send in Bertz and the others too said Clovis.

* * *

Scene change.

Mission number 3 now said Luluko.

* * *

Scene change.

Contrate our forces there surround them said Clovis.

* * *

Scene change.

Is everything prepared? Asks Luluko.

* * *

Scene change.

The enemy's main force is that center dot said Clovis.

Finish every one of them off said Clovis.

What? Where's the enemy? Asks Clovis

With this, I call check said Luluko.

Then Luluko laughs.

My plan worked, didn't it? Asks Luluko.

I can do it said Luluko.

I can said Luluko.

I can defeat Britannia said Luluko.

* * *

Scene change,

_Who in hell am i up against? Thought Clovis. _

_He's even better then Tohdoh thought Clovis. _

Lloyd said Clovis.

Yes, your highness said the scientist now known as Lloyd.

Can it win? Will your toy beat them? Asks Clovis.

My Lord, please call it Lancelot said, Lloyd.

Scene change.

Another push and the checkpoint will fall said Luluko.

Male: this is B-group reporting enemy presence.

Reinforcements? A real battle is different isn't it said Luluko.

Status said Luluko.

Male voice: everyone ejected but they took out four units in nothing flat.

Enemy numbers? Asks Luluko.

Male: just one.

Male: I think it's a new model.

Male: never seen anything like aah.

What's happening out there? Asks Luluko.

What it reflects bullet? Asks Luluko.

Yeah, what do we do? Asks a male.

N units what is it? Asks Luluko.

What happened? Something I didn't foresee said Luluko.

Scene change.

For heaven's sake said Clovis.

Now i'll owe my older brother a debt i don't need said Clovis.

It's for the best though said Clovis.

Scene change.

P-1 report said Luluko.

The enemy can it really be only one unit? Asks Luluko.

This thing is ruining my plan? Asks Luluko.

Are you the guy that's in command? Asks Suzaku.

Nothing more than a pilot said Luluko.

How dare he said Luluko.

No choice said Luluko.

I've gotta get outta here said Luluko.

Hey i'm returning a favor said Kallen.

I can't said, Kallen.

_I must remember that thought Luluko._

_The most vital element in battle is the human one thought Luluko._

Damn monsters unstoppable said Luluko.

Bastard he's tearing thing up for no reason said Suzaku.

_He left a battle to rescue someone? Thought Luluko._

_I don't mind giving you the tactical victory here nevertheless thought Luluko._

Scene change.

Huh? He saved someone said Llyod.

Man 1: yes so it would seem.

Hmm, that's very strange of him said Llyod.

Scene change.

woman : Suzaku are you tired?

Woman: we'll call it quits for today.

No, i'm please let me keep going said Suzaku.

Scene change,

Be careful with his operational time said Llyod.

Woman: yes sir.

That boy's an excellent piece of equipment said Llyod.

Stop there said a guard.

Your id said the guard.

This is Prince Clovis's personal transport said the guard.

At last, the checkpoint said Luluko.

And barely guarded for my plan said Luluko.

Your plan? Said the guard.

That's right now I'd like you to let me pass said Luluko.

Yes, ma'am understood said the guard.

Scene change.

Kallen said Ohgi.

Man 1: it's your fault this what happens when you oppose the Britannia

Man 2: what? Why you gutless coward.

Woman 1: how many people were killed because of this?

P-1: shut up do you know how many of us were killed or captured?

P-1: quit crying.

Ohgi, who was that voice we heard? Asks Kallen.

Damned if i know, she doesn't answer when i call so maybe she's dead said Ohgi.

P-1: there you see.

P-1: instead following some girl we don't even know we should've just used the poison gas.

But he said Oghi.

Damn Nagata to hell said P-1.

Man 1: so this where you 11 vermin scurried off to.

Man 1: prepare to fire.

Attention all forces said Clovis.

Ceasefire at once said Clovis.

Ceasefire said Suzaku.

I Clovis third prince of Britannia and royal viceroy of area 11 heard by command you said Clovis.

All forces are ordered to cease fire at once said Clovis.

You will also cease the destruction of any buildings or property said Clovis.

All casualties, weather Britannian or 11 shall be treated without prejudice said Clovis.

In the name of Clovis la Britannia, you are ordered to cease fire at once said Clovis.

I shall allow no further fighting said Clovis.

Are you satisfied? Asks Clovis.

Very, well done said Luluko.

And what shall we do now? Sing a few lively ballads? Asks Clovis.

Or perhaps a nice game of chess said Clovis.

That has a familiar ring said Luluko.

Hmm said Clovis.

Don't you recall said Luluko?

The two of us used to play chess together as children said Luluko.

Of course, I would always win said Luluko.

What? Said Clovis.

Remember at the Aries Villa? Asks Luluko.

You? Who are you? Asks Clovis.

It's been a long time, big brother said Luluko.

The eldest daughter of the consort Marianne and 17th in line to the imperial throne said Luluko.

Luluko vi Britannia, at your service said Luluko.

Luluko but I thought said Clovis.

That I was dead said Luluko.

You were wrong said Luluko.

I have returned, your highness said Luluko.

And i've come back to change everything said Luluko.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Code geass

_italic = thought_

* * *

I'm overjoyed Luluko said Clovis.

They said you died when Japan was brought into the fold said Clovis.

What a blessing to have you back Dearest sister said Clovis.

We should depart for the homeland immediately said Clovis

So you can use me as a tool of diplomacy said Luluko.

It seems you've forgotten why we were used as tools in the first place said Luluko.

That's right said Luluko.

It was because my mother was killed said Luluko.

Mother held the title knight of honor but was a commoner by birth said Luluko.

No doubt the other imperial consorts held her in contempt said Luluko.

Even though you made it look like the work of terrorists I'm no fool said Luluko.

You people killed my mother said Luluko.

It wasn't me said Clovis.

I swear to you it wasn't said Clovis.

Then tell me everything you know said Luluko.

The truth cannot be hidden from me any longer said Luluko.

By whose hand was she slain? Asks Luluko.

She activates her geass.

My brother second prince Schneizel and the second princess Cornelia said Clovis.

They can tell you said Clovis.

They were at the heart of this? Asks Luluko.

That's all that you know, isn't it? Asks Luluko.

She deactivated her geass.

I swear it wasn't me said Clovis.

I had nothing to do with this said Clovis.

I believe you said Luluko.

She lowers the gun.

However, said Luluko.

Please, you can't we may have different mothers but you and I are still blood said Clovis.

You can't change the world without getting your hands dirty said Luluko.

* * *

Scene change.

Wake up Luluko said, madam president.

I know you were sleeping your hand stopped moving said Madam president.

Well, you don't have to beat me up over it, do you? Asks Luluko.

Serves you right for ditching me like that said Rivalz.

That's right said the orange-haired girl.

What was up with you yesterday? Asks the orange-haired girl.

Oh, well said Luluko.

That's enough you guys said Madam president.

Let's not get sidetracked here said Madam president.

If we don't up with a fix for the club activity budget there won't be money left for anything at all said Madam president.

Girl 3: and if it comes to that point.

The equestrian club will be pissed said Rivalz.

We don't em coming in here on horseback said Rivalz.

Rivalz, can't you be a more serious student council member? Asks Madam president.

You know it would have been nice of you if you had told us about this mess a day ago said the orange-haired girl.

I would have to say a day later then we would have given up said Rivalz.

Good idea we can still do that said Luluko.

Guts said Madam president.

You trying that guts spell again? Asks Rivalz.

Yup said Madam president.

I want you people to start putting your all into this said Madam president.

I really don't think you're magic's gonna do a whole lot said Luluko.

Actually, it's got me going madam president said the oranged haired girl.

I trained hard in gymnastics club said the orange-haired girl.

That's not what I was getting at said madam president.

You're impressive said, madam president.

From what I've seen in the girl's bathroom said Madam president.

You've filled out in all the right places, huh said Madam president.

Oh oh said Rivlaz.

What are you talking about you prev? Asks the orange-haired girl.

Geez, that president such a dirty old man on the inside said the orange-haired girl.

Sullying the meeting with her filthy mind said the orange-haired girl.

Girl 1: yeah well that's Milly for you,

Look on the bright side we got the budget balanced didn't we said Rivalz.

Boy 1: why used poison gas?.

Boy 2: Man that's freaky, Shinjuku's only 30 minutes from here.

Girl 2: oh my god I saw smoke rising over in Shinjuku,

Girl 2: it must have been the gas.

Boy 1: are they saying anything else about it?

Shinjuku said the oranged haired girl.

I heard about in realtime from a friend said Luluko.

That's why I called you yesterday said Luluko.

Boy 2: hey check out the footage of those dead 11's.

Girl 2: don't look at that.

_This strange why would they cover it up? Thought Luluko. _

Luluko thinks about how she killed her brother and gets sick.

* * *

Scene change.

Are they hiding Clovis's death to fend off anocracy? Said Luluko.

If that's the case when they finally do announce it said Luluko.

I guess that I'm not as tough as I thought I was said Luluko.

* * *

Scene changes.

Girl 1: Kallen it's been ages

Girl 2: are you alright?

Girl 3: Sophie's been worried sick all this time.

Girl 4: you're ok though right?

Yeah, I just have to go easy or a little while said, Kallen.

Luluko recognized her from the day before.

Anyway if I stay home any longer I'll never catch up said, Kallen.

What's up buddy? Asks Rivalz.

Nothing said Luluko.

I was just thinking this a rare event said Luluko.

She hasn't been here at school since the term started said Luluko.

Kallen Stadtfeld said Rivalz.

They say she's sick or something said Rivalz.

And she was barely at school last year either said Rivalz.

Still, her grades are at the top of the class said Rivalz.

And she's a member of stadtfeld family which she's well-bred and rolling in money said Rivalz.

I know said Luluko.

Then Luluko walks up to Kallen.

_Crap she saw me thought Kallen,_

There's no question it's her said Luluko.

Can I help you with something? Asks Kallen.

She activates her geass.

I want answers said Luluko.

Of course, said Kallen.

Were you the one piloting the Glasgow in Shinjuku yesterday? Asks Luluko.

Yes said, Kallen.

Why terrorists? Asks Luluko.

Because i'm Japanese though technically i'm half-Britannian said, Kallen.

A half-blood said Luluko.

But why go so far? Asks Luluko.

Then the rest of the conversation can't be heard.

Luluko deactivates her geass.

Um did you want something? Asks Kallen.

No, I got what I wanted here said Luluko.

Oh, wait just to be sure said Luluko.

She activates her geass.

Don't tell anyone about Shinjuku said Luluko.

What do you mean about Shinjuku? Asks Kallen.

Why would you say that? Asks Kallen.

Go back to class said Luluko.

As soon as I get an answer to my question I will said, Kallen.

_It's not working? Thought Luluko. _

_What is going on here? Thought Luluko. _

Hey Lulu, Kallen said a girl.

You know it's important to head over to the chem lab said the girl.

You better go a move on said the girl.

Oh crap, it's my turn to set up for class said Luluko.

She runs off.

_It didn't work? But thought Luluko._

* * *

Scene change.

What shall we do? Asks a woman.

She may be late again tonight said the woman.

I'll wait said a girl.

She said we'd eat dinner together tonight said the girl.

There now this one's finished said the woman.

A bird? Asks the girl.

Yes, it's a crane said the woman.

Amazing said the girl.

The Japanese are so skillful said the girl.

Lady Nunnally? Asks the woman.

Then Luluko comes in.

I'm sorry i'm so late said Luluko.

Hi, Luluko welcome home said Nunnally.

Yes, welcome home my Lady said the woman.

No place like it Sayoko said Luluko.

Right, Nunnally? Asks Luluko.

* * *

Scene change.

Miss Sayoko was just teaching me about the art of origami said, Nunnally.

Fold a piece of paper the correct way and you can make birds and boats and almost anything said, Nunnally.

Easy there said Luluko.

You don't have to tell everything all at once you know said Luluko.

It's not like i'm going anywhere said Luluko.

Yeah, you're right thank you said, Nunnally.

You're very welcome said Luluko.

I'm so happy said, Nunnally.

Cause last night you scared me a little said, Nunnally.

Did I? Sorry said Luluko.

I just have a lot on my mind is all said Luluko.

Hey, they say if you fold a thousand of these cranes you wish will come true said, Nunnally.

So there's anything at that you've been wishing for I said, Nunnally.

No, I not really said Luluko.

What about you? Asks Luluko.

Do you wish for anything? Asks Luluko.

I wish the world was gentler place said, Nunnally.

When finally comes that you can see again, i'm sure that it will be said Luluko.

Really? Said Nunnally.

I promise said Luluko.

_The truth is there are very few paths our future can take thought Luluko. _

_The Ashford family may be sheltering us, for now, thought Luluko. _

_But how long can that last? Thought Luluko. _

_If our identity is exposed even Rivalz and Shirley and the others will abandon us thought Luluko._

_We'll end up political tools or casualties of royal ambitions thought Luluko. _

_I have to build a world where Nunnally can at least find happiness thought Luluko. _

Sayoko taught me this the other day said, Nunnally.

It's called a Japanese promise said, Nunnally.

She says a song.

Well, that's scary I may have to eat a thousand needles someday said Luluko.

That right so I better not catch you lying ok said, Nunnally.

Don't you worry i'll never lie I swear said Luluko?

_Not you anyway said Luluko._

* * *

Scene change

_This the only weapon I have thought Luluko. _

_And I don't even know how to use it thought Luluko. _

Luluko said a male voice.

Man 1: class will be starting any minute you know.

Oh yes, sir said Luluko.

She tests her geass on the teacher,

_So the power only works on the same person once thought Luluko._

* * *

Scene change.

So how's campus life treatin ya? Asks Ohgi.

Stifling said, Kallen.

I was stuck in history class yesterday said, Kallen.

Look maybe I should just head back said, Kallen.

The army's on a high alert right now said Ohgi.

Stay there let things cool off said Ohgi.

But what about the voice on the radio? Asks Kallen.

You can't go looking for a voice said Ohgi.

Besides Naoto would be happy to see you back in school said Ohgi.

Forget what happened in Shinjuku, for now, said Ohgi.

I'll be in touch said Ohgi.

Then Kallen remembers what Luluko said the day before.

_No, it couldn't;t have been her voice thought Kallen. _

Later Kallen listens to Luluko talk in class.

_It could be thought, Kallen. _

_No, I can't remember well enough to be sure thought, Kallen. _

Teacher: good that will do.

_All I did was simply Shinjuku but thought Luluko._

_If she knows I who really am then thought, Kallen. _

_The first opportunity thought Luluko. _

_I need to take care of her thought Kallen. _

Hey, Luluko you comin along said Shirley.

Sorry, maybe some other time said Luluko.

Then Luluko walks up to Kallen.

Girl 1: what's up Luluko?.

You think that you could spare a minute? Asks Luluko.

I need to talk to you said Luluko.

Sure said, Kallen.

I was wondering when you were gonna ask said, Kallen.

* * *

Scene change.

I didn't even know this room existed said, Kallen.

It's the clubhouse for student council said Luluko.

They built as a ballroom for various special occasions said Luluko.

And we won't be distrubed inside here? Asks Kallen.

Yes, that's correct said Luluko.

There it is said a voice.

Found it look is it right? Said Shirley.

What a relief you found our lab data said a girl.

Aw good, my back is killing me said Rivalz.

Where you able to find? Asks Madam president.

I finished up on my end so should we dig in? Asks Madam President.

Oh wow said Rivalz.

Great way to go Milly said, Shirley.

You adore me I know said, Milly.

Um, what is all of this? Asks Luluko.

Luluko didn't you know I thought that's why you brought her said, Milly.

We're inducting Kallen into the student Council said, Milly.

It was my grandfather's idea actually said, Milly.

The principal said Luluko.

He thought it best with her poor health she'd have a hard time with regular club activates said, Milly.

Oh, i'm Milly the president of the Council said, Milly.

Pleasure to meet you said, Milly.

Oh, thank you the pleasures all mine said, Kallen.

I'm Rivalz the secretary said Rivalz.

If there's anything you need help with i'm your man said Rivalz.

Hi, i'm Shirley and i'm a member of the swim club said, Shirley.

Um hi, there i'm Nina said Nina.

It's nice to meet all you said, Kallen.

Shirley, i'm sorry but do you think you could set these on the table for me? Asks Nunnally.

Oh sure thanks Nuuna said, Shirley.

Nunnally, what are you doing here? Asks Luluko.

This is Luluko's little sister said, Milly.

I'm still in the middle school group, so I can't be on the council yet said, Nunnally.

That's ok said Rivalz.

You're an honorary member in our book said Rivalz.

Oh hi there it's a pleasure to meet you Kallen said, Nunnally.

Thank you, you as well said, Kallen.

Right, shall we kick this off with a toast? Asks Rivalz.

Champagne said, Shirley.

Yeah but we're on the student Council we shouldn't said, Nina.

Oh come on loosen up you guys said Rivalz.

No way we're gonna get in trouble said, Shirley.

What's going on? Asks Nunnally.

Here Nunnally said, Milly.

Luluko head's up said Rivalz.

She catches the bottle.

You're not gonna get away with either, Lulu said Shirley.

What just happened? Asks Nunnally.

* * *

Scene change.

Kallen is in the shower.

_This way I hate Britannians thought Kallen. _

Then there's a knock at the door.

It's Luluko said Luluko.

I brought you a change of clothes Said Luluko.

You can come in said, Kallen.

I've drawn the curtain already said, Kallen.

Um sorry about this said Luluko.

I know they can be a little over the top said Luluko.

That's ok said, Kallen.

Nothing wrong with cutting loose every once in a while you know said, Kallen.

These are some of my clothes but I don't your style preferences so I picked out some stuff I don't really wear anymore, I hope that's ok said Luluko.

It's cool said, Kallen.

Don't worry about it said, Kallen.

That was fast you went all the way from the girl's dorm and back? Said Kallen.

Actually I live here said Luluko.

It'd be pretty hard for my sister to live off in the dorms said Luluko.

The principal of the school lets us live here as a favor said Luluko.

I see said, Kallen.

Anyway said Luluko.

Hey, wait said, Kallen.

Can you hand me that pouch over there? Asks Kallen.

Sure said Luluko.

You really are livelier, aren't you? Asks Luluko.

Were you the one in Shinjuku? Asks Kallen.

What do you mean? Asks Luluko.

Don't play dumb said, Kallen.

You brought up Shinjuku the other day why said, Kallen.

Why do you ask? Is there something wrong with Shinjuku? Asks Luluko.

Don't answer my question with a question said, Kallen.

Yes or no? Said Kallen.

That all I wanna hear outta you said, Kallen.

Then the phone rings.

If I don't answer, someone will come said Luluko.

That okay? Asks Luluko.

Hello, Ashford academy student council said Luluko.

No this is oh said Luluko.

It's for you said Luluko.

He says he knows you said Luluko.

Hello said, Kallen.

Glad you're still alive Q-1 said a voice.

_Was I wrong? Thought Kallen. _

1600 hours the day after tomorrow said Luluko.

The observation deck at the Tokyo tower, come alone said Luluko.

Who are you? How did you arrange that cease-fire order? Asks Kallen.

Hey, don't hang up said, Kallen.

Did you say cease-fire? Asks Luluko.

Sounds like you keep dangerous company said Luluko.

Oh um, that was said, Kallen.

Let me guess said Luluko.

You're talking about a game, something online said Luluko.

Oh yeah, you got me said, Kallen.

'Cause you know i've been shut up in the house for so long said Kallen.

That's what I was warning you about said Luluko.

I told you not to bring up Shinjuku before said Luluko.

Seriously some guys will try to show you footage of what happened that day and it's pretty grim said Luluko.

By the way, you know I can see you right said Luluko.

I mean it doesn't really matter because we're both girls but I would hate for someone to see me so i'll leave later said Luluko.

I was wrong said, Kallen.

The council doesn't require much actual work beyond occasional paperwork we sometimes plan school events said Luluko.

So you mean like the cultural festival? Asks Kallen.

Yep like that, along with the cross-dressing in the fall, the abustle silence and party in a swimsuit day said Luluko.

What's up with that? Asks Kallen.

Blame our President said Luluko.

You'll be spending a lot of time with her, hopefully, your ready said Luluko.

Lulu it's awful said, Nunnally.

What's the matter? Asks Luluko.

Prince Clovis has been found dead said Milly.

They're saying he was killed said Rivalz.

Prince Clovis has been taken from us said, Jeremiah.

He fought for peace and justice against all the 11's said, Jeremiah.

He died a martyr said, Jeremiah.

We must all bury our sorrow and carry on his will said, Jeremiah.

We interrupt this broadcast with breaking news said a reporter.

The man suspected as the murderer has been captured said the reporter.

According to this report the suspect is is an honorary britannian said the reporter.

What? Said Luluko.

Private Suzaku Kururugi said the reporter.

A former 11 and honorary britannian said the reporter.

I repeat Suzaku Kururugi arrested or murder said the reporter.


End file.
